Talk:Blindness
I think blindess is quite ok spell for str fecas because it deals roughly same dmg as natural attack. Maybe someone should fix the text on the page saying blindness is uncool? As an int feca, I think blindness isn't too bad. You can severely handicap an enemy by removing a few AP, and also, the low AP cost of blindness means it can be cast in conjunction with other low AP cost spells, e.g., agressive glyph, or even a low AP cost weapon, such as a staff or daggers. As a lvl11X feca I did lvl blindness, it proves to be a very useful AP rape spell in combination to glyph of blindness and with a 9 ap set you can easily cast glyph of blindness, blindness, and also another glyph or natural attack all in the same turn. :Also, why does it say Blindness and Cloudy Attack? Not all fecas use cloudy attack, I don't (except when I am really bored and the amount of damage I do doesn't matter). Natural Attack is WAY better, I think, and a lot of high levels agree, though most other low levels don't. With 7 AP, you can attack twice with a medium, constant damage spell, and a low damage AP removal spell, both with good range and non-linear, or with a highly variable damage, low range, linear spell, and a low damage AP removal spell. At level 101, you could do the former, even if you happened to lose 1 AP. Or, with Art of Staff, you could do much more damage with the low damage AP removal spell...or try blindness in conjunction with a low AP cost staff or daggers, or, if you don't like those, try something less likely (shovel, axe, pick...) as long as it has an AP cost low enough. This would be very useful, in fact, for a strength or a damage feca. Just think about it for a while... AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 06:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Because at high lvls its not damage why some one will use it, they will use it for other reasons like the AP rape so natural attack and cloudy attack lack on AP removal making it less usable againts an enemy that you cant to diminish how much attacks it does in other words pvp changing the feca from a battle feca to a support feca for a couple of turns until it reaches the enemy or kills some one infront of it etc etc --Cizagna (Talk) 07:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) in game error blindness lv 2, listed in game as being different to lv 1 and 3, in that it says 2-3 damage neutral (1turn) THEN Loss of AP 1-2. in game typo, or has the order of the spells damage actually changed here? anyone got an answer? --~Hinairusu 09:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC)hinairusu :I think it's a typo, it's been there since I started playing, about 2 years ago. I don't recall the order changing when I leveled blindness to 2, either, but it was deleveled during an update a while back, and I never paid much attention to it, sorry. The bit I don't understand, is why they feel the need to say "1 turn" like that. That seems to imply it's a poison spell, therefore the damage should take place on the target's next turn. You can use the official forum's own typo report thread to report this, or any other mistakes you may find. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC)